


【超蝙超】爱情时态改变中 by SusieCarter

by lucelucid



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucelucid/pseuds/lucelucid
Summary: 布鲁斯用自己的身份参加葬礼是有原因的。不是为了借此和肯特太太交朋友，那是个意外。也绝对不是为了在克拉克·肯特死后爱上他，那是个更大的意外。不过没关系。他能处理好的。直到克拉克从坟墓里爬了出来。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 17





	【超蝙超】爱情时态改变中 by SusieCarter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love, Changing Tenses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232746) by [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter). 



布鲁斯以自己的身份参加葬礼是有原因的。

在其他情况下，这样做会很愚蠢。布鲁斯·韦恩天生容易被认出来：这就是他的特点。外表光鲜，毫无内涵；金玉其外，吸引眼球。布鲁斯·韦恩没有理由花上一整个秋天的下午看着克拉克·肯特的棺材被铲上泥土。肯特是韦恩娱乐的一名员工，这没错，但他们只有一面之缘——而且仅有的一次会面也不怎么顺利。布鲁斯·韦恩没有体贴到对此既往不咎，欣然前往。

但布鲁斯还是去参加了葬礼，而且完全没有费心伪装自己。戴安娜离开后，他在那儿多站了一会儿，在秋天凉爽的日光下看着克拉克的坟墓；然后他转过身，小心地追上了玛莎·肯特。

这不难做到。她从儿子的葬礼上离开，像提着重物的人一样迈着稳定的步伐：一步一个脚印，落脚精确。她仍然比布鲁斯先到达墓地的大门，但是被两个等着她的邻居拦住了，两张肃穆而饱含同情的面孔。

那是她认识的人，布鲁斯想。她喜欢的人。认识、爱克拉克；关心他、也被他关心的人——

(而布鲁斯所做的一切则是恐惧他，仇恨他，伤害他，然后眼睁睁看着他死去。)

他们是属于这里的人，值得一个表达自己敬重之意的机会。

布鲁斯没有打断。

他静静地等待着，直到他们离开——直到肯特夫人再次独自一人，这个念头让他几乎不能抑制住一阵瑟缩。

这旅途是一次漫长的飞行，在一连串漫长的日子之后。他累了。仅此而已。

肯特太太没有立刻走开。她站在大门处，一只手握住锻铸的铁门，看着地面，深呼吸；现在不是个好时机，布鲁斯想，但不会再有比这更好的时机了。

“肯特太太，”他温和地说，然后走上前去。

她在转身看向他之前擦了擦脸，一阵苍白的笑容已经挂在了她的脸上，那种在镇上见到朋友或是熟人时的笑容。她意识到自己面前是布鲁斯·韦恩的那一刻并不难分辨。她睁大了眼睛，然后一瞬间皱起了眉头。不是惊慌，只是迷惑；但她是一个慷慨的女人，即使是现在，即使是今天，她仍然努力掩盖了过去。

“我——天哪，抱歉，”她说，清了清嗓子。“韦恩......先生，是吧? 我能为你做什么? ”

告诉我从哪里开始能让你轻松一些。但是布鲁斯没有这样说。“我知道你儿子的那些事，肯特太太，”他试着说。“我知道克拉克是——”

她脸上掠过的变化令人震惊；甚至不需要她来打断——布鲁斯自己住口了，因为他突然意识到自己说了些非常错误的话。没有什么比这更能使肯特太太那样看他了。

“好吧，我猜你不是挟此来找我要钱的，韦恩先生，”她厉声说，“因为我的整个银行账户对你来说也不过是零用钱。那么，你想要什么？”

啊。“不，那不是我的本意，”布鲁斯说，“我——我很抱歉。”她甚至不知道他需要为多少事情道歉；但是或许她马上就会知道了。他清了清嗓子，鼓起勇气伸出手去抓住她的手腕处，只是纯黑袖口的末端。“我是你儿子的朋友。”

她立刻就认出了那声线——尽管她又皱了皱眉，对着布鲁斯眨了两下眼睛，然后上下打量了他一番。在听到蝙蝠侠对她说过的话从布鲁斯·韦恩的嘴里冒出来之后。

“这次没有披风了，”一息之后，她说道。

“没有了，”布鲁斯表示同意。“请，肯特太太。我知道这不是一个好时机——”她慷慨到远超常理，允许布鲁斯以如此轻描淡写的方式为自己开脱——“但是我需要和你谈谈。是关于克拉克的。”

她站在那里，看着他，脸色苍白；穿着她为埋葬自己的孩子所选择的肃穆的黑衣。布鲁斯对她的了解不足以猜测她在这件事上的立场，不知道她是穿上了一身自己喜欢的衣服以求得些小小的安慰；还是穿了些她讨厌的东西，因为她知道自己再也不会穿上它，再也不会看到它。

（他为杰森穿的那套西装——

他穿过的那套西装又回到了它的服装袋里：熨烫整齐，小心地挂着；那个衣橱里唯一的东西，干干净净，孤零零地躺在黑暗中。

布鲁斯现在穿的这件衣服可能会躺在它的旁边。)

但时间紧迫。如果不是这样的话，布鲁斯决不会选在今天打扰她。只是现在看着她，他无法开口施压。他张口想要再次道歉，想要说我可以之后再过来（飞回哥谭，再飞过来；但是那对他而言可能比这次谈话对于肯特夫人的成本更低，而且会出自一种更少价值的成本类型）——

“好吧，”她说着，嘴角努力扭了扭，但仍然不太像是在笑。“如果是关于克拉克的话。”她转过身，几乎要走开，但只是后退了半步，这样她才能抓住他的胳膊。她轻轻拍了拍布鲁斯的肘部。“那么，韦恩先生，跟我到屋里去吧，我们可以随便聊聊。”

“肯特太太，我——”想到自己在克拉克·肯特的空间里，在他童年的家中，在这一切之后——

肯特太太的脸柔和下来，她把手放在布鲁斯的胳膊肘上。“我家的大门永远向我儿子的朋友敞开，”她说。

布鲁斯只把这句话当做了一个提醒，告诉他要尽快解释清楚自己是谁；他感觉这样告诉她像是虚伪的借口，仿佛克拉克真的这样想布鲁斯一样。但他曾发誓不会再次让克拉克失望，而用正确的方式做这件事——面对后果，不要反之加深自己的错误——恰恰是其中之一。如果不和肯特太太谈话，他做不到自己承诺过的事。而如果她更喜欢在自己家里而不是在墓地入口做这个的话，那一切理应如她所愿。

“谢谢你，肯特太太，”布鲁斯低声对她说，然后他们一起走出了墓地。

当肯特夫人意识到布鲁斯有司机时，她试图邀请阿尔弗雷德进屋。阿尔弗雷德微笑着感谢了她，然后摇了摇头。“很抱歉要拒绝，”他平静地告诉她，“但我必须这么做。我们需要——做一些准备。”

肯特太太扬起一侧眉毛。“在车里。”

“在车里，”阿尔弗雷德表示同意，泰然自若，然后微微鞠了一躬。“下次吧，我希望。”

所以，最后，当布鲁斯跟着肯特太太进入农舍时，他是一个人。

她刚进门就停了下来，布鲁斯也立刻停下——是不是有什么东西不对劲？如果有人闯入她家，偏偏在今天的话——

但是他什么也没有听到；屋里没有寒意，也没有微风，没有那些一扇打开或被打破的窗户可能造成的后果。过了一会儿，肯特太太回过头来，把手按在门边的墙上，不稳地吸了一口气。

“我不知道这么大的空间我该怎么办，”她低声说。“克拉克会回来时，给他留个房间还有道理，但现在这里已经该死的太空寂了——”

她停下来，用一只手捂住嘴，有一瞬间布鲁斯觉得她要哭了。但是她只是摇摇头，然后转过身扭头看向他。

“哦，对不起，”她说，布鲁斯后知后觉地意识到她是在为说脏话而道歉。“今天不适合招待客人。请进吧。”

“谢谢你，”布鲁斯说。他会忽略其余的部分，他想；然后紧接着，仿佛隔了一段距离，他听到自己补充说，“你不必现在就做决定。”

肯特太太对他眨了眨眼。“什么? ”

“关于房间。关于你儿子的——你不必今天就决定。如果你宁愿留下它，”布鲁斯说着，移开目光。

不是说她需要得到他的许可，上帝啊，但是她很有礼貌地没有这样告诉他。“谢谢你，”她慢慢地说，然后她摸了摸他的手背，走向沙发。

布鲁斯坐在她对面的椅子上，当她扬起眉毛说，“好了，我们到了，韦恩先生，”的时候，他尽力解释一切。从理论上来说，最理想的是借用佐德的例子：一个死去的氪星人、政府监管不力、不择手段的疯子恰好拥有多到离谱的实验室和用不完的时间。卢瑟已经被关起来了，但是莱克斯集团还在那里；就布鲁斯的经验来说，大自然憎恨权力和影响力的真空，正如它对生命的残暴漠视一样。

实际上，布鲁斯已经说到了“——用一套压力板和运动传感器来监视墓地的系统——”，然后肯特夫人越来越空洞的表情猛然裂开了。

“你认为...？”她震惊地说，声音很大；然后戛然而止，她一只手拍在咖啡桌的边缘，带来了猛烈的声响，然后她把手握成拳。“这些人，上帝啊，他们甚至不肯在克拉克死后让他安息。你在电视上看到了，对吧，韦恩先生？当他们把那个人带走的时候——他说的关于我儿子的话——”

布鲁斯的面孔扭曲了一下。卢瑟并没有安静地走进他的拘留室。他有很多东西要告诉镜头——这些摄像机已经目不转睛地固定在了那张尖刻而嘲讽的脸上——关于恶魔、腐败、那些需要镇压的疯神完全应得的死亡。

肯特太太在他能回答之前就摇了摇头。她再次用手捂住嘴，这次她哭了；布鲁斯震惊地目睹着她眼眶下方和眼角周围的皮肤闪烁着湿润的光芒。“哦，该死，该死，”她透过手指说，这一次她没有费心道歉。“我总是觉得就这样了，我不可能再哭了。然后眼泪又重新流了起来。”

“它就是这样的，”布鲁斯温和地表示同意，“会持续很长时间——比人们想象的要长。”

肯特太太停下擦拭脸颊的动作，看着他；然后她的脸一下子变了，对卢瑟的愤怒消失得很快，一切都在瞬间变成了同情。“哦，对不起，”她说着，从咖啡桌那边伸过手去抓他的手。“我没想到——对不起。”

有那么一会儿，就那么一会儿，布鲁斯僵住了。然后逻辑再次重申：她不知道杰森的事。事实上很少有人知道；一般来说，孩子从来都不是布鲁斯·韦恩公众形象的重要部分。

肯特夫人不是在说这个。她指的是布鲁斯的父母。而她现在——对一个几乎不认识的人很多年前的遗憾表示关切，哪怕她不到一小时前刚刚埋葬了自己的儿子——这种念头让布鲁斯暂时失去了语言能力。

(也许水里有什么东西，他遥遥想着，或许他和阿尔弗雷德晚一些应该取一份土壤样本。)

“我才是那个应该向你表示哀悼的人，肯特太太，”他挤出来一句话。

肯特太太笑了一声，紧握着他的手。“哦，给我一个机会，让我为一些不同的事情感到难过，好吗？”她苦笑着说，用空着的那只手再次擦了擦眼睛。“韦恩先生，我对此略知一二。我知道我的心还要为克拉克悲伤一阵子，多样化对身体有好处。”她又紧紧地握住他的手，然后吸吸鼻子，摇了摇头，清了一下嗓子。“现在，跟我说说——你的这些监视器的情况。你是要打开棺材，还是——”

“不，”布鲁斯说，“不，那没有必要。”然后，他尽可能小心地告诉她他的想法。

肯特太太静静地听着，不时点点头，问了几个问题——没有什么技术性的，只是关于附近的其他坟墓，关于损坏地面之类的。

布鲁斯诚实地回答了。就算她拒绝给他许可，他也一样会安装设备；但是他发现自己宁愿让她生气也不愿意当着她的面撒谎。

然而最终两者都没有必要。布鲁斯详述了最后一个细节，然后沉默下来，有那么一会儿，肯特太太没有反应：她只是静静地坐着，目光低垂，脸上一片空白。

“仔细考虑一下吧，”布鲁斯最后说道，尽管他的内心对于计划的推迟有些不够满意——很容易想象，即使就在此刻，即使当他坐在这里时，一辆装满卢瑟雇来的打手的黑色货车正在墓地周围侦察——

“不，”肯特太太说，抬头看着他，然后长长地吸了一口气。“不，我不需要再考虑了。无论你做什么，韦恩先生，只要不让任何人碰克拉克，我都祝福你。”她的声音没有颤抖；她听起来很平静，很确定，而且非常疲倦。

她站起来，把他送到门口——布鲁斯几乎想告诉她不用麻烦了，但也许她这样做是为了让自己融入日常生活的行为。也许她觉得这是一种安慰。

他正要感谢她，然后起身把门推开；阿尔弗雷德现在一定已经做完了监视器的激活准备。但是下一刻她抓住他的胳膊说，“如果你不介意我问的话，韦恩先生——你是怎么认识克拉克的？”

这感觉就像一个陷阱。也许是因为它就是陷阱；这也是一个自从克拉克死后，布鲁斯一直等待着迫近他的问题：他在克拉克死去的那一刻意识到他必须要做这件事，意识到这场对话一定会发生。

只不过这是布鲁斯为自己定的东西。而肯特太太的脸很放松，眼睛睁大，清澈而黝黑，她并不想骗他承认任何事。她问他这个是因为她想听到一些关于她儿子的事情；一些她不知道的甜蜜的稀有的趣事，因为现在克拉克无法再向她分享。

而她不会喜欢这个答案。

(但是他已经决定了：他宁愿激起她的愤怒也不愿意对她撒谎。)

“我以为他是一个威胁，”布鲁斯告诉她，没有让自己的目光从她的脸上移开，因为那会是过多的仁慈。“在那个生物出现之前，我——我攻击了他，肯特太太。我试图杀死他。”

他已经准备好面对一切。但是肯特太太没有扇他耳光，没有对他大喊大叫，也没有把他赶出家门。她闭上眼睛，把脸转过去，像雕塑一样静止了很久；然后她摇晃着叹了口气。

"乔纳森总是认为事情会变成这样，"她低声说道。 "他总是忧心忡忡。我把这件事当真只是因为他对此很严肃，因为那是克拉克，但我想我从来都没相信过。”

“在我心里，我一直在想——谁会害怕克拉克呢？”她摇摇头，用一只手捂住自己的嘴；她又哭了，布鲁斯觉得自己被钉住了，被紧紧地按在那儿：现在她最不想要的就是布鲁斯的触碰，但他却无法移开视线。他没有杀死克拉克，但那只是因为他被打断了，只是因为他没有坚持到底。如果他成功了——这就是会发生的事情。这就是他应该负责的事情。

（他没有把超人当作是有妈妈的人，也没有把超人想象成别人的儿子。听到那个声音喊出玛莎阻止了布鲁斯，仅仅是因为这个名字刻在了他的骨头上——永远都是；但这并不是他最终移开刀刃的原因。

布鲁斯从来没有想过超人是别人的儿子，但是他确实是。而布鲁斯——

布鲁斯也有过儿子。）

“他从来没想要伤害任何人，”肯特太太含泪犹豫地说，“他从来没想要伤害任何人——”

“他没有，”布鲁斯说，也许她会甩开他，但也许只有给她这个机会才是正确的；所以他把一只手放在她的肩膀上。“是的，他没想过。他也不想伤害我。最后——最后他也根本没有伤害我，肯特太太。他救了我。”

她猛地吸了一口气，仍然没有抬头，但是她用一只手捂住了布鲁斯的。

"他是个好人，"布鲁斯平静地补充道。 "最好的。"

肯特太太一动不动地呆了一会儿，布鲁斯陪着她。然后她仰起头，吸了吸鼻子，眨着眼睛，看着布鲁斯的眼睛点了点头。她的手一直没有离开布鲁斯的手——那感觉像是偷来的，像是拿走了一件他没有挣得的东西，但他没有推开。

获得许可后，返回墓地是一件很简单的事情。日落还没有让位给黄昏，这意味着他们没必要用手电筒来吸引别人的注意。当然，布鲁斯还想安装更多的设备，但在第一次旅途上，他只带了最小最轻的东西，运动传感器、摄像头和振动监视器。

(要么肯特太太会同意，他可以想来几次就来几次，把所有的设备都装好；要么肯特太太不会同意，在这种情况下，最好把自己限制在最不显眼的工具上。)

泥土当然很冷，但是地面并没有结冰——要再过几个星期才会，布鲁斯估计时间应该足够了。他们很幸运，卢瑟决定在夏末秋初执行整个计划，而不是在隆冬。

这几乎带有一种仪式感，布鲁斯发觉。天色半明半暗，四周寂静无声，除了阿尔弗雷德肃穆的面孔和熟悉的沉默，没有其他任何陪伴；他在把每一套设备放进泥土之前，对它们进行最后的检查，然后将之嵌入在克拉克·肯特被埋葬的头颅旁边——他的左手侧——他的右手侧——他的脚前。

（它们的位置当然可以远程调整。但最好还是让人类的双手去平整土壤，更换草皮，让人类的眼睛去检查由此产生的地面印痕。

这是最好的，而且——

这感觉很重要，感觉需要被人完成。)

最终天色渐渐暗了下来，但速度还不足以阻止他们。过了大约四十五分钟后，阿尔弗雷德说，“我想就到这了，先生。”而布鲁斯——

布鲁斯不能让自己站起来，不能离开坟墓跟前。“给我几分钟，阿尔弗雷德，”他挤出来一句话。而阿尔弗雷德，谢天谢地，走向了对的方向：他转身朝车子走去，没有回头看一眼，也没有投以询问的目光。

布鲁斯保持着他的姿势：单膝跪地，双手仍按在冷硬的地面上，随着泥土干涸，那微弱的破裂之感开始在他的手掌上蔓延开来。剩下的光线只足够让他辨认出面前坟墓的形状，以及堆积起来的土丘。还没有墓碑，他们会先让土壤平实起来，布鲁斯遥遥想着。

只有布鲁斯和一具尸体，隔着六英尺深的泥土。

传感器本身不需要放进坟墓里——布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德没有打扰克拉克休息。但布鲁斯发现自己还是把一只手放在了松软的泥土上，将指尖轻轻压进去一些。

“不应该是你，”他说，对着这个克拉克·肯特不再存在的地方，对着他离开时置之身后的一切。“如果有人不得不这样做——那不应该是你。”

___________________

这一切当然还没有结束。监视器的读数和摄像头的输入信息都在蝙蝠洞中处理。布鲁斯先为他的手机设置了一个简单的警报程序，视觉上类似于任何常见的日程提醒app，设置为当任何读数超过他定义的参数时触发警报。但这感觉还不够。最后他将用于处理数据传输的加密技术升级到了他和阿尔弗雷德的私人手机上，允许他们从任何地方安全地访问信息。

(它应该是令人不安的。这是对他的失败令人不快的提醒。但奇怪的是那让他感到宽慰，当他把手机从外套里掏出来，低头瞥一眼，看到视频直播里克拉克·肯特的坟墓仍未被人打扰。

他不会在克拉克死后辜负他，他已经承诺过了，而且他打算坚持到底。）

但给布鲁斯带来最多麻烦的不是照顾死者，而是照顾生者。

他和阿尔弗雷德为了安装那些压力板第二次来到小镇，并把几个更大型的监视器埋到了更深一些的地方，以防有人试图从棺材的一侧挖掘隧道；布鲁斯突然意识到他犯下了一个愚蠢的疏忽。但是没有什么是他不能处理的，只需要一些额外的设备——

但是肯特夫人断然拒绝让他在房子里安装摄像头。

他确实打算要——小心谨慎，克制自己。肯特家上空仍然笼罩着一层阴影，肯特太太的眼睛看上去依然忧伤而疲惫。布鲁斯知道自己不应该和她争吵。

只是她太固执了。

“肯特太太，”布鲁斯试着说，“我想你没有意识到——”

“不，”肯特太太坚定地告诉他，然后微笑着说，“但是你看，你刚好赶上吃午饭。”

好像他那么容易就会分心似的。“肯特太太，你人真是太好了，”他说，“但我来这儿不是为了——”

布鲁斯吃了两个三明治和一大碗鸡蛋沙拉，肯特太太不接受让步。

他在返回战场之前尽最大努力制定战略；阿尔弗雷德提供的帮助少得惊人。“那就监听器吧，”布鲁斯若有所思地说。“不要摄像头，不要激光，没有热力传感器。只有音频。”

“你的克制程度令人敬佩，韦恩少爷，”阿尔弗雷德说，语气干巴巴的，“但我怀疑肯特太太会同意它。”

“生物测定，”布鲁斯尝试道。一套微小的设备，非常朴素；只要前门和后门的把手，谷仓，一楼的窗台。肯定没有人会反对这个吧？

“我想，就像人们说的，”阿尔弗雷德低声说，不知怎么的不太鼓舞人，“问问总没有坏处。”

所以布鲁斯又飞到了堪萨斯去问； 肯特太太用一个坚决的拒绝把他打发走了，不知怎么的，还塞给了他一盘派。

他不知道哪里出了问题，为什么逻辑不足以解释。她肯定知道这样做的必要性——她肯定记得自己在街上被卢瑟的走狗绑架，被绑起来塞住嘴巴，还有一个喷火器指着她。她不能因为卢瑟本人进了监狱，就幻想自己现在在小镇是安全的。

话又说回来，也许是他的格局太小了。监视器足够照顾克拉克，但那是因为他哪儿也去不了。肯特太太不是从家里被绑架的。她是工作时在餐馆外被带走的。全世界所有的安全措施都塞进农场也不能为布鲁斯保证什么。

解决方案是显而易见的。“她必须搬到大都会去，”布鲁斯告诉阿尔弗雷德。哥谭不是正确的答案，对于一个独居的年长女性来说，除了蝙蝠侠来访时，其他时候哥谭都不是一个安全的选择。但是大都会更好，更干净，更宜居；而且足够近，近到距离只是个小问题。比堪萨斯方便多了。

阿尔弗雷德扬起眉毛，“我不确定她会接受这个结论，先生。”过了一会儿，他低声说。

布鲁斯对此置之不理。肯特太太会明白这样做的道理。她必须这么做。

他们需要对监视器进行一些日常维护，这几乎不会妨碍什么。肯特太太微笑着让布鲁斯进来，这当然是个好兆头。而布鲁斯准备好了，这一次他准备好了任何人可能会想要的所有理由，把它们像士兵一样罗列整齐，排列好一整条战线。这必须足够了。

肯特太太耐心地听着。她很专注，注视着布鲁斯的眼睛，时不时若有所思地点点头，她让布鲁斯按照他的计划把一切都告诉了她。他说完以后，她静静地坐了一会儿；她一定在想这件事，一定在想，她一定知道没有合理的方式可以拒绝——

“不，”肯特太太热情地说。“我不这么认为，”然后她站起来，微笑着，把手放在布鲁斯的胳膊肘上。“不过你正好赶上吃晚饭，韦恩先生。”

他盯着她看，她任由他盯着。

“你总是会说不，”他说，“你为什么不直接——”

“因为那样的话，”肯特太太说，“你就不会进来了。”她低头看了看手表，又笑了。“炖肉应该快好了。”

布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，后退了半步。“什么? 不，肯特太太，真的。谢谢你，但我应该回去——”

“已经把两个盘子拿出来了，”肯特太太转过身来，平静地说，走进了厨房。

“肯特太太——”

“你要让一个老太太自己一个人吃饭吗? ”肯特太太低声说。

“不，”布鲁斯无可奈何地说。一种全新的陷阱正在向他逼近，他想，一次又一次，他自作自受。

肯特太太笑眯眯地看着他，像——像阳光一样温暖，像寒冷天气里噼啪作响的炉火，布鲁斯站在那里，伸出双手，情不自禁。

(不知怎么的，在这个房子里总是感觉那样温暖。)

“那就过来坐下吧，”她边说边朝桌子点点头。

最后一博，布鲁斯出于礼貌尝试。“阿尔弗雷德还在车里等着。”

“那就三个盘子吧，”肯特太太说着，伸手把第三个盘子从柜子里拿了出来。布鲁斯无用地闭上了嘴，挥手示意阿尔弗雷德进来。

炖肉非常好吃，当然了。即使是阿尔弗雷德也会同意，并且露出愉悦的表情，而他的标准总是比布鲁斯要高得多。

也许肯特太太察觉到了他的软弱——进一步的软弱。也许她注意到了这种缓慢推进的模式，先是没有预料到她的拒绝，然后没法离开这个房子，无法拒绝她的邀请和食物，还有给阿尔弗雷德的座位。这些错误，然后是它们复合的后果。

因为她用餐巾轻轻地拍了拍嘴，然后放回膝盖上，说道，“你应该多来看看我，韦恩先生。”

布鲁斯僵硬起来。“肯特太太，我——”

她再一次对他微笑；然后不知怎么的，他发现自己竟然允许她打断他的话。“哦，我知道你一定是个大忙人，”她说。“只是——当你有时间的时候，当你心情不好的时候。我知道你有那么多摄像头和事情要处理，”她补充道，“但你知道你不必等待的，对吧? ”

“肯特太太？”

她歪着头，然后伸出手去触摸他的手背。“如果你有时间想来看看他的话，”她低声说。“你不需要理由；像这样来和我说会儿话，或者——你不需要任何理由。”

“肯特太太，”布鲁斯说，但是他没有任何句子能说出口。肯特太太的脸上有一种温柔的表情，一种不应该有的表情，因为她知道他是谁，他想对她的儿子做什么。但无论如何，那温柔就在这里。

"我喜欢在星期五去，"肯特夫人温和地说。 "韦恩先生，如果你想和我一起去的话，那没问题。"

布鲁斯把目光从她身上移开，但是看向阿尔弗雷德的眼睛也好不到哪里去：他也在盯着布鲁斯，目光坚定而深沉。

阿尔弗雷德——阿尔弗雷德反正已经知道了布鲁斯最坏的一面，知道了布鲁斯失败的所有方面，他缺乏的、不值得的东西。肯特太太不知道；尽管她知道的也已经足够了。然而如果说布鲁斯欠任何人一场坦白的话，那就是她了。

所以，如果只是在这些人面前，实际上没有理由不说出来。

(现在布鲁斯几乎庆幸这里没有摄像头了。)

“我没有这个权利，”他告诉肯特太太，因为这是事实。“肯特太太，我不是你儿子的朋友，从来都不是。我从来没有从他那里挣得过这个词。到最后我都几乎不认识他。哀悼不是——”

（——不是我的，哀悼是一种奢侈，而布鲁斯没有权利。

他去参加了葬礼，是的——他和戴安娜一起站在远处的树旁，等待着葬礼结束。那不是为了他，他知道这一点。)

“理由够多了，”肯特太太轻轻地说。她的手还没有离开布鲁斯的手背。“我现在每星期五去，韦恩先生，如果你想和我一起去的话，”她缓慢而小心地重复道，“那没问题。”

他想去。

如果仅此而已的话，他几乎可以忍受这一切。如果他们只是每周一起去墓地一次，静静地站着，他开车送肯特太太回家，然后离开——也许这一切就不会陷得更深。也许不会再有后续。

但事实并非如此。哦，或许除了第一次、第二次吧。他们的谈话比布鲁斯想象的要多；除了面前的坟墓，他们之间没有任何共同点，但是肯特太太却很好心地付出了努力。布鲁斯除了竭尽全力以相同的方式回报这种努力外，别无他法。

然后有一次，他到达农场的时间有点晚。他已经准备好为此道歉，甚至还没爬完面前的台阶时他的嘴就已经张开了；但是肯特太太不在家里。

她既不在院子里，也不在平整的田野里。然后布鲁斯发现她在谷仓，蹲在一辆看上去完好无损的拖拉机旁边，上面的防水布只拉了一半。当布鲁斯走进门的时候，她正拍着车轮罩，咒骂起来。

他清了清嗓子。

“哦，布鲁斯，”她说着，伸手去够遮住她头发的手帕，把它解开，轻快地摇了摇头。“对不起，我忘了时间——”

“出什么事了吗？”他说。

她叹了口气，然后朝他微笑，只是有些勉强。“我就是想把冬天要的一切都准备好，”她说，然后用阴沉的眼神看着拖拉机，“但我从来没碰过这些该死的东西。打谷机，打包机，甚至克拉克的摩托车——”

布鲁斯眨了眨眼，“克拉克有一辆摩托车。”

肯特太太笑了，这次是真实的、饱满的微笑，即使她的嘴角处潜藏着一些悲伤的东西。“哦，是的，”她说，“在他十几岁的时候。这是在这附近走动的好方法，他自己就可以负担得起，然后——”她停顿了一下，然后平静些补充说，“如果他出了车祸，他也可以说自己是被甩出去的。更容易解释。”她又叹了口气。“我可以让那个小东西咕噜咕噜地叫。但是这一大块垃圾——”她用手帕在拖拉机旁敲打着，旁边的地板上摆放着各种扳手和插座，还有一把破旧的油枪——“从来没有看中过我。”

布鲁斯的眼睛转向它。这里不太可能有他特别熟悉的东西，但它也不可能比蝙蝠车更复杂，不是吗？

“介意我看一下吗? ”

“哦，请便，”肯特太太笑着说，然后走向门口时碰了碰布鲁斯的胳膊肘。“外面有点冷——我去给你泡杯茶，好吗? ”

花的时间比布鲁斯预计的要长一点。没有太长，不过足以让肯特太太带着一个保温瓶和一只杯子回来。布鲁斯本想用瓶盖，但她把瓶盖倒满留给自己，然后把那个闪闪发光的白色茶杯递给布鲁斯——有那么一会儿，那感觉就像在蝙蝠洞，阿尔弗雷德端上干净明亮的瓷器，然后沙沙低语，布鲁斯心不在焉地用油黑的手指拿起它。

“你那边怎么样? ”肯特太太问。

“不错，还不错，”布鲁斯说道，让自己露出微笑，“我想我能搞定。”

肯特太太扬起眉毛，越过他看向拖拉机。“我不知道，韦恩先生，”她故意说。“它可能高过你的重量级。”

“我从不认输，”布鲁斯告诉她。

*这里布鲁斯说“take it”，玛莎用“weight class”开玩笑引到格斗比赛的方面。布鲁斯回以“tap out”也是格斗术语，指受制情况下轻拍地面多次的认输方式。

他的意思是轻松地开个玩笑，但是她脸上的某些东西还是变了，她长长地看了他一眼。“不，”过了一会儿她说，“我不认为你会。”

最后他确实修好了拖拉机。然后，当然，肯特太太邀请他进去清洗干净手和脸；趁他在那里时再吃个三明治。她在他吃东西的时候和他说话，因为她不会留他在沉默中咀嚼。不知怎么的，不可避免的，她说到了拖拉机的故事——拖拉机和克拉克。

“——他说，‘看，妈妈！’然后就把那整个该死的大家伙都举了起来，”肯特太太说着，抬起双手示范。“四岁的他，最胖的小脸，用强力胶也不能让鞋子待在他脚上；他就那么把拖拉机的一端从地上举起来，像是一点重量也没有，为了让我看到下面的老鼠宝宝。”她摇摇头，目露向往，布鲁斯忍不住微笑。“他已经做过一些其他事情，”她补充说，“但是没有那么大的，上帝啊。我告诉你，我差点心脏病发作。”

她没有立刻说起另一个故事；站在厨房里想着那些失落之物，一种有趣的静寂悄悄笼罩着他们。布鲁斯意识到自己移开了视线，试图眨掉眼睛里突然之间的刺痛。

然后肯特太太碰了碰他的胳膊肘。“我有照片，如果你想看的话。除非你还有别的地方要去，”她补充道，一如既往地体贴入微。“我不是故意要耽搁你...…”

“不，”布鲁斯说，“我不着急。”

(这次阿尔弗雷德留在了哥谭监视一切。现在是时候通知他布鲁斯·韦恩要取消今天下午的董事会了。

还有之后的晚餐。

还有音乐会。)

过度参与其中不是个好主意。

(这从来就不是一个好主意，布鲁斯拥有的证据比他需要的更多。)

但与此同时，紧密的联系也有一定的实用价值。如果肯特夫人不允许自己远程监控，而且对缩短距离也同样不感兴趣，那么布鲁斯就需要一个理由持续回来看她，检查她的情况。这样他能定期在克拉克的墓地进行设备维护。而且——

而且他发誓不会在克拉克死后让他失望。如果布鲁斯连克拉克是什么样的人都不知道，他怎么能做到呢？

他收集了大量超人公开露面相关的媒体资料，形式多样；但对于克拉克·肯特的生活细节，他没有给予同样的热情。他假定那个名字、那个身份，都只不过是外星人的一场伪装，一个安慰人的虚构故事。超人编造了一个毫无预兆的最佳登场方式，拯救世界，然后又以几乎同样快的速度消失，而他消失后总要有个地方去。布鲁斯认为那就是克拉克·肯特存在的意义，他没有再浪费任何时间详细调查。

但是肯特太太和她的房子，她的故事，摩托车和小老鼠，还有蓝眼睛的男孩从他的鞋子里挣扎出来——所有这些都说明情况并非如此。布鲁斯·韦恩对于真实的蝙蝠侠来说最多也不过是浮夸的浮光掠影，但克拉克·肯特至少和超人一样真实。也许还要更多。

布鲁斯丢掉了自己去了解克拉克的机会，了解他会向蝙蝠侠要求什么，了解布鲁斯应该毋庸置疑地坚持什么样的底线和标准。如果他还有任何希望独自重建那些准则，他必须用上自己仍可获得的全部证据。

没有比肯特太太更适合提供给他的人了。

(这些还不是全部，当然不是。

他也很自私：那感觉像是赎罪，坐在肯特太太对面的桌子上，听着这些话；直面如果他下手了、他得逞了的话，布鲁斯将从她身上夺走什么。这感觉像是赎罪，但它不是赎罪，因为他没做。可能有一个平行宇宙里他杀死了克拉克，他想，然而他所在的这个宇宙是更加仁慈的那个。如此贪婪地沉迷于这认知是一种恶心的放纵。

但是这也很难停止。)

布鲁斯没有丧失对这一切客观自我评估的能力。并不是潮水悄悄地向他袭来，也不是回流毫无预警地把他拖下水。他是站在岸上，然后选择走进水里，选择不回头。所以随着时间推移，水最终没过他的头顶，大概不能算是一个意外。

超人的存在总是有一些发自内心的、身体上的东西吸引着布鲁斯的注意：他移动的方式、他的力量、速度和他的那种目光。最终让超人触手可及时的感觉过于令人满足了；直面他，和他一拳一拳地对打——在看着他无数次飞走，令人触不可及之后，终于用双手抓住他——

(——抚摸他——)

布鲁斯注意到了这份冲动，他把它置之一旁。肉体是非理性的。它的需求不能以理智解释，但可以被忽视。而这样一种需求——它没有现实的基础，没有任何实质性的东西可以扎根。这并没有造成真正的忧虑。超人是敌人；他观察到或者凭直觉知道这样的事情，并且试图用布鲁斯需要的方式使它平息的可能性微乎其微，最好用“零”这个符号来表示。

(布鲁斯很庆幸在面对玛莎·肯特的时候，他从来不允许自己有任何逾越。告诉一个还在为孩子伤心的母亲他所做的一切，他所尝试的一切，已经够残忍了。不需要——不需要用那种方式玷污对克拉克的记忆。布鲁斯尽力做到诚实，弥补他的过失；但是向肯特太太坦白这项特殊的罪孽只能是一个错误。所以他不需要这样或许是最好的情况。)

拜访克拉克·肯特的家则是不同的。帮助肯特太太检查克拉克房间里的东西，了解他小时候最喜欢的夹克是哪件，以及他把那条记号笔画在墙上时的年龄；看他的毕业照、学位证书，读他在大学论文里以几乎令人痛苦的热切谈论着新闻在现代世界的价值；逐一处理克拉克从世界各地寄回家的一箱手写信件，从他的拖网渔船停靠的港口到伐木营，从西南沙漠的卡车站点到南极的麦克默多科考站——

这是不同的。而最后这些积累起来变成——变成了其他东西。一些更安静，更深刻的东西。一些确实可以扎根的东西，温柔，苍白，并且如此渴望；这一切最大的意外，也许是，布鲁斯心中还仍然留有足够的肥沃土壤，可以让它们沉入。

他能感觉到这一切的发生，他可以阻止这一切。他能把这一切全部撕碎，斩草除根*。除了——

除了他不是必须这样做。如果要说的话，这可能构成了其中最恶劣的自我放纵：但是屈服于它是没有风险的。布鲁斯放任自己不会造成任何危险。这不能被用来作为弱点对付他，再也不能了——任何人能对克拉克做的最糟糕的事情已经发生了。在这方面，这也许是布鲁斯所能期望的最刀枪不入的所在。

没有人需要知道，不需要做任何事。克拉克已经死去，埋葬于六尺之下，现在对他有这种感觉再安全不过。

*这里原文是 “salt the earth”，一个中世纪的典故。在城市被占领之前以盐撒土，让土壤失活，阻止入侵者占领后在其中定居。是个和前文土壤、根部相连的比喻。

布鲁斯韦恩对于家庭团聚的节日向来没有太多牵挂。戴安娜回到天堂岛向她的族人解释一切，做好再次成为神奇女侠的准备；阿尔弗雷德跟随布鲁斯的脚步。当肯特夫人发出邀请时，他们俩谁也不能提供一个逃生口。

而且，说实话，布鲁斯也不想要。他几乎没有什么实践经验，但蝙蝠侠贯行的少数铁铸的规则之一就是，只要有足够的时间和意志，没有什么会超出他的能力范围——善意或许也在其中。布鲁斯正在尽力对肯特太太好一点，让她一个人过感恩节可不是什么好事。

到了十一月下旬，堪萨斯和哥谭都开始下雪了——这让途径的距离几乎消弭于无形，布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德在飘落的雪花中登上飞机，降落时也是一样的景色，脚步拖曳过地面上感觉同样深的积雪。

肯特太太当然会坚持让他们两人都坐下来，让她来操心食物。她只赢了和布鲁斯的那场战斗。尽管她已经进入最后的准备阶段，几乎没有什么可做的了; 但是这仍然不能阻止阿尔弗雷德坚持接过搅拌肉汁的工作。

正如布鲁斯预料，肯特夫人的感恩节晚餐相当经典: 火鸡、馅料、南瓜、蔓越莓、涂有黄油的厚面包片，所有这些都放在上好的瓷器里。但是她端上的最后一道菜却让人有些吃惊。

布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德一样，尽量克制自己不发表意见，但肯特太太无疑能从他们的脸上看出什么来。她对他们俩都笑了笑。那笑容像是一个警告，它有些拘束，紧绷且摇摆不定。接着她放下一盘意大利面和肉丸，说道，“这是他唯一肯吃的东西。”

哦，布鲁斯想。

肯特太太把一只手捂在嘴上，但她没有流泪。她只花了片刻深呼吸，然后放下手，澄清道，“那是他——哦，八九岁的时候，一定是。整整一年，他几乎一有机会就要吃意大利面和肉丸，感恩节他也想吃。所以第二年我为他做了这个，”她补充说，“只是为了逗逗他，然后——我不知道，我没有停下来。从那以后，我每年都会为他做这道菜。”

今年没有人要求她这样做——但是没有必要提醒在座任何人这一点。

“看起来很好吃，”阿尔弗雷德温和地说，当他们围着桌子手拉手，肯特夫人做完祷告后，布鲁斯在递过意大利面之前，在自己的盘子里堆了一大堆肉丸。

他们就快要吃完了，肯特夫人尽最大努力给他们再三加餐，阿尔弗雷德勇敢地拒绝了，就在这时出事了：布鲁斯的手机在震动。

他伸手去拿，根本没当回事，至少有一刻没当回事。除了阿尔弗雷德在同一时间做了一模一样的事情：他在一个词说到一半的时候突然停了，和布鲁斯对视了一眼，然后伸手去摸他的口袋。他们两人的手机同时——

布鲁斯用稳定的手指解锁，温暖的环境、肉汁和旁边的意大利面让他的思绪突然清晰起来。一定是坟墓。他甚至没有阅读弹出的通知，只是把它划掉，然后调出视频；果然，墓地里有除了飘零的雪花之外的东西在移动。布鲁斯甚至不需要切换到弱光或红外线视图就能注意到它。

愤怒几乎蒙蔽了他的双眼。他没有预料到这个，但他知道如何处理：他让自己一动不动，深呼吸，让自己走出感觉和情绪，只是旁观它。他很生气，但这并不是全部——他还打算做点什么，他要把手机收起来，让阿尔弗雷德向肯特太太解释，上车。一步一步来，好好计划——

“韦恩少爷，”阿尔弗雷德平静地说，在布鲁斯能站起来之前抓住他的胳膊。“韦恩少爷，再看一眼。”

布鲁斯看了，然后这次他看到了。

他们设法说服肯特夫人留了下来，因为他们不能确定那真的——

——像看上去一样。这可能是一项错误，一场伪装，一个诡计。如果他们真的需要毁灭它的话，不应该让她看到。

布鲁斯可能用尽了他能想到的所有词汇，尽量不说太多；他感觉是这样的。他大步穿过雪地，钻进车里，开车上路，这一切都无比飘渺，他的思绪一片空白：可能布鲁斯已经到墓地了。只是他的身体还要赶上而已。

天很黑，但是几乎不能拖慢他们的脚步。从公墓大门到克拉克·肯特墓地的最短路径是布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德都走过足够多的一条路，他们闭着眼睛都不会走错。

而在当下这种境况，他们还有向导：有个人大口喘气，几乎是啜泣着大声在冰冷坚硬的泥土上挣扎，毫无优雅可言——

“克拉克，”布鲁斯听到自己说，伸出手，他把一只手掌放在克拉克的肩膀上，然后被毫不客气地推开了。

“——走开——”

有那么一瞬间，布鲁斯在想创伤，在想是还未痊愈？半窒息而死，被活埋。克拉克的话含糊极了，口齿不清——成串的单词涌了出来，不是所有的都能被理解；但布鲁斯听出来了一些——

“不需要你，蝙蝠侠——哈。”

克拉克当然能认出他。布鲁斯想知道是靠什么：视力？声音？气味？也许是它们相结合，在克拉克遇到时，这些简单地叠加在一起变成了布鲁斯。

即使他现在的状态比醉酒好不到哪儿去。

“呃，”克拉克睡眼惺忪地接着说，然后做了些什么——布鲁斯几乎能从雪地上辨认出他的手上的污泥，他现在也许是试着把自己撑起来。这不管用。他扑通一声又倒了下去。

阿尔弗雷德清了清嗓子。“啊，先生——”

“开玩笑吧，”克拉克嘟囔着，“什么鬼，”然后他突然鲤鱼打挺般翻了个身，把脚从他在地上挖的洞里挣脱出来。一只脚光着——他一定是爬上来的时候弄丢了一只鞋，一只袜子。“你——你都做了什么——”

“我什么也没对你做，肯特先生，”布鲁斯干脆地说，然后再次伸手去抓克拉克的胳膊；克拉克空着的手摇摇晃晃地举起来，但只能无力地拍一下。他开始推了布鲁斯一把只是因为布鲁斯措手不及——他的力气只刚好超过他这个身高年龄的人应有的水平一点点。

而且四肢还完全不协调。

“——杀我——”

“如果我想杀你，”布鲁斯说，“我不会帮你站起来。”

克拉克眯起的眼睛在黑暗中不过是一束微光；他似乎在慢慢斟酌布鲁斯的话，而布鲁斯感到一阵微不足道的沮丧。如果他想杀死克拉克，他早就动手了——他在有机会的时候就动手了，或者让佐德来替他完成一切，然后再在几周前回来把剩下的东西剁碎，以确保万无一失。布鲁斯在这里不是因为他想要克拉克死，布鲁斯在这里是因为——

因为今天是感恩节，肯特夫人邀请了。而布鲁斯正在努力学着变得友好一些。

“不相信你，”克拉克嘟囔着，这真相应该令人刺痛，但是他听起来像个生气的小男孩——就像那个举起拖拉机的、脸胖嘟嘟的四岁小孩。他又锤了一下布鲁斯，然后停下来慢慢吸了一口气，眨了几下眼睛——布鲁斯离他很近，可以听到他的睫毛啪嗒啪嗒。然后他承认，“感觉不到我的脚。感觉不到——”

“很可能是一份令人印象深刻的人体器官清单。”布鲁斯身边的阿尔弗雷德低声说。“韦恩少爷，他在下面呆了太长时间，而太阳......”

“当然，”布鲁斯说。如果克拉克已经退化到这种地步，那他仍然设法把自己挖了出来真是不可思议。

(当抬起克拉克的胳膊搭在自己肩膀上时，布鲁斯有机会触摸他的手。克拉克的手掌因为融化的雪和不太流通的血液变得冰冷而潮湿。他仍然有一点超人——考虑到克拉克在全力以赴的情况下能够承受的伤害，也许他只需要那其中的一小部分就可以在六英尺半冻的土地里艰难爬行，而不会伤到自己。)

“我做不到，”克拉克坚持说。

“他的另一只胳膊，阿尔弗雷德。”

“没关系，我可以了，我——我能行——”

“好的，韦恩少爷。”

他们两个设法让克拉克上了车。在车内灯光下，他看起来比布鲁斯想象中的还要可笑：他头发上到处都粘满泥土；手、手指，还有那些裸露的脚趾都冻成了刺目的粉红色，他对此似乎没有知觉。他怀疑地盯着布鲁斯，眼睛眯成一条缝，下巴威胁性地翘起来，尽管他无法阻止身体往旁边倒。

“那个洞，先生，”一将克拉克安全地放在后座上，阿尔弗雷德立刻说。

布鲁斯点了点头，忽略掉克拉克那凶狠的、有点歪斜地盯着自己头侧的目光。“我们等在这。”阿尔弗雷德能在五到十分钟内完成足够的工作，经得起浅显的检验。没有任何在十一月下旬去墓地的人会比那更仔细地观察，至少在布鲁斯有机会回来掩饰克拉克的……回归之前不会。

他钻进驾驶座的时间足够长到启动汽车，打开暖气——只是万一暖气有帮助。当他再次向后看时，克拉克已经无助地倒在座位上；他的脸抬起来朝着头上的灯，但是他拧紧嘴角和皱起的眉头里有一种痛苦或者——或者干渴，一种绝望的紧张。

这不是阳光。即使它发出的辐射恰好与一颗黄色恒星相同，也不足以帮助他，能量太少了。有那么一瞬间，布鲁斯非理性地想要为此道歉——

然后克拉克睁开眼睛，看到布鲁斯，立刻又开始怒目而视。“就动手吧，”他口齿不清地挑衅道。

布鲁斯努力松开咬紧的牙关，过了一会儿他成功了。“肯特先生，”他尽量缓慢而平静地说。“我无意伤害你。如果我想的话，我已经做了，还能给我自己省去把你搬过来的麻烦。”

克拉克似乎并不相信这一点——但他没力气再抬起头了，如果他让脑袋向后摇晃着靠到座位上的方式可以作为任何参考的话。”——骗不到我——”

“不，”布鲁斯干巴巴地说，“我想也是。”

(他预料到了——

他不知道他在期待什么。克拉克死去时，他获得了一种——完美化的滤镜，一种有距离感的光环；甚至连肯特太太讲述克拉克孩子气的发脾气或青少年时期闷闷不乐的故事时，都带着一丝惆怅，因为她知道克拉克已经不在了，不会再发脾气或者闷闷不乐。因为他的离去，他最糟糕的品质也变得弥足珍贵。

死去的克拉克很容易让人仰慕，很容易去——

怀念。因为在他活着的时候，布鲁斯从来没有真正认识过他，所以在某种程度上，他可能可以只是想念他。而如此怀念他时，有短暂的一瞬间布鲁斯甚至幻想自己看到克拉克时很可能会——会无助而激动地抓住他，跪倒在泥土里擦着眼泪道歉。

但克拉克现在就在这里，而布鲁斯并没有失态到丧失行动能力。克拉克看起来很可笑：他乱糟糟的头发；他连坐都坐不直，更不用说站起来了。他显然不在自己的巅峰状态，对任何人来说那都不能算一幅有吸引力的外表。他还有足够多的理由怀疑布鲁斯——布鲁斯无法反驳这一点；只是克拉克现在显然从脖子以下都麻木了，所以此时如此介怀这件事没有意义。复活之后的克拉克直接从他的宝座上跳了下来：他滑稽、固执、令人挫败，而这仅仅才过了五分钟。

所以布鲁斯......对他的想念或许不会有任何后果。无论他抽象地对克拉克怀有怎样一种尚未成型的、自欺欺人的、过于雄心勃勃的情绪，在与克拉克本人进行实际互动面前，这种情绪都不会持续下去。撇开外星人的起源不谈，克拉克和其他人一样是个人类，他像任何人一样烦人、短视、难以相处。

也许，就这一次，布鲁斯愚蠢的自我放纵不会导致任何特别重大的代价。)

当车停下来的时候，肯特太太已经走下了一截台阶，积雪埋至她的脚踝。她一只手捂在嘴上，布鲁斯下了车，朝她及她身后的房门点点头。当他和阿尔弗雷德把克拉克从后座拉出来的时候，她已经跌跌撞撞地回到门廊上，心神恍惚，完全是下意识地为他们扶着门。

“上帝啊，”当他们把克拉克拉近时，布鲁斯听到她说，“我的天哪——”

克拉克看上去一定糟糕极了；一瘸一拐，虚弱无力。肯特太太没有看到他歪着头怒目而视，口齿不清地吐出自己半成型的争论，无力地锤着布鲁斯的胳膊。“他很好，”布鲁斯说。“他没事，肯特太太，”克拉克似乎延迟了几分才听到：他努力抬起头，完全强撑着才靠自己蹒跚走出半步。

“——没事，妈妈——”

不管是什么东西让肯特太太僵立在门口——震惊、意外或者不确定——它听到克拉克的声音时就立刻消失了。她尖叫一声，咽下半声啜泣，然后伸手抓住他；克拉克又跌跌撞撞走了一步，差点摔进她的怀里。

（如果不是布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德扶稳了他的肩膀，他早就倒进去了。)

“克拉克，”肯特太太说，“克拉克，”然后她笑了，或者哭了，也许两者都有。她摇了摇头，“哦——亲爱的，你总是不肯穿上鞋子，”她看到了克拉克在雪地里赤着脚，布鲁斯心想，那绝对是一阵笑声。“进屋吧，进来——哦，克拉克，宝贝，来吧；上来吧——”

他们三个人一起把克拉克送进门；然后像计划好的一样，布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德默默地退了回去，一个眼神交流就足以确认他们两人在想同样的事。肯特太太应该有全世界所有的时间去拥抱她的儿子，不必担心房间里还有其他人。这样想的话，耐心一些就很容易了。克拉克的脸半埋在肯特太太的肩膀上，前额上满是泥污，眼睛轻轻闭着。在放松和解脱中，在温暖舒适的环境中，他脸上带着几乎是圣洁的幸福——

(对于克拉克的记忆，布鲁斯放任自己变得偏颇，他明知道这一点但仍然没有停下。因为这并没有造成什么损害：并不是说有人会要求他说明自己对超人越来越主观的印象，说明把一只手伸进超人的头发里是什么感觉，把手指按在他喉咙的凹陷处，看着他在黑暗中跪下，他弯曲的肩膀上拱起的广阔肌肉。

也许布鲁斯记忆里他的头发要更浓密、更卷曲、更柔软些；也许那把他的喉咙变得有点太完美了，被来自大理石的记忆所扭曲，更像是大卫的线条而不是克拉克·肯特的。这有什么关系呢？思想容易犯错，大脑并不可靠。虚构的元素不请自来完全在意料之中。

但现在，克拉克再次出现在他面前，完全真实地存在着，他的——他的颧骨——)

——这不重要。

克拉克的眼睛再次闪烁着，他看到了布鲁斯，他的脸上幸福的表情意味着什么已经没有意义了。

他从肯特太太的怀里退开一些，没有理会她惊慌的声音，只是勉强地把话说了一半，“你在这儿干什么，你——为什么你还在——”

“克拉克，”肯特太太试着说，但布鲁斯不会让她替自己承担这个。

“莱克斯·卢瑟在监狱里，肯特先生，但这并不能保证你的安全。活过来的你至少和还是尸体的你一样有价值，特别是......”布鲁斯扬起一边的眉毛补充道，“当你连站都站不起来的时候——”

“而你还真是能帮忙的那个人，“克拉克吐了口口水——非常有表现力，布鲁斯想，对于一个现在很可能都感觉不到自己舌头的人来说。

“我在这里，”布鲁斯说。“我的设备在这里，”不是所有设置在墓地周围的东西都可以被重新改造，但是大部分足够接下来短期使用了。“我不认为你有太多其他选择，肯特先生。如果你想在康复期间保证你母亲的安全。”

克拉克眯起眼睛，向前迈了整整一步，只小小地晃了一下。“你别把我妈妈扯进来——”

“克拉克，”肯特太太严厉地说，“布鲁斯在这里是因为他被邀请了——”

“哈！”克拉克摇摇晃晃地说，“哈——是个把戏，或者是——某种——不在乎什么。我不需要他的帮助。”

他是在对肯特太太说这句话，但是目光却盯着布鲁斯；他举起一只手，指责地用手指戳着布鲁斯的脸，开始蹒跚走近。他表现得像个十足的白痴，布鲁斯遥遥地想。就像人们经常做的那样，让情感阻碍理智。他对布鲁斯记仇是有根据的。但布鲁斯已经证明了无论他对克拉克有什么看法，他都会不惜一切代价照顾肯特夫人——蝙蝠侠已经证明了这一点，而克拉克也亲身体验过蝙蝠侠对于承诺采取行动意味着什么。

不管布鲁斯有没有让自己在克拉克死后开始想起他，现在很明显这种念头不会持续下去。此刻他活生生就在眼前，完全是个白痴。不可理喻，固执己见，不愿忽视眼前以自我为中心的忧虑，不愿以大局为重。考虑到他们过去的记录，布鲁斯认为他们几乎不可能成为朋友，更不用说成为——

然后意外发生了。好像克拉克还不够不稳当似的；他只穿着一只鞋，但当他摸索着向布鲁斯再走近一步的时候，他没有设法把那只脚抬得更高一点，不足以跨过门边的地毯。布鲁斯有一瞬间捕捉到了克拉克脸上的表情：困惑，甚至有点像是被背叛了。这具身体通常是如此强壮，如此迅速，如此可靠，现在却以如此愚蠢的方式让他失望。然后克拉克开始倾倒，而——

布鲁斯就在那里。不管他因为克拉克有多受挫，他都不会站在那里看着克拉克倒下。

(不会第二次。)

他几乎都没来得及下决定。这是一种半纯粹的反射，有什么东西移动得那么快，离他那么近；他猛地上前蹲身，伸出手来，然后突然之间就抱了一满怀超人。

作为一个几周没吃过东西的人来说，克拉克显然太重了。

肯特太太只比布鲁斯慢了几秒，双手紧跟着追上了克拉克的下落，扶住他的背，他的胳膊。“克拉克！”

“嗷，”克拉克在布鲁斯的怀里说。

他们已经快碰到地板了。就这一次，布鲁斯选择了一条阻力最小的道路，小心翼翼地控制他们下沉，继续往下倒。

“并不怎么疼，”克拉克澄清道。“还是感觉不到——什么都不行，真的，”然后他在布鲁斯的手臂下转过来，让自己翻了个身。布鲁斯单膝跪地——

(——双手仍然压在冰冷黑暗的地面上，那微弱的破裂之感开始在他的手掌上蔓延开来——)

——克拉克沉重地压在他的大腿上，压在旁边的小腿上，靠在他胸前。克拉克很温暖，体重不容忽视，手臂很结实，而且——而且明显的肌肉贴在布鲁斯手掌下。很好，布鲁斯模糊地想。他死后身体状况几乎没有恶化，也不用担心肌肉萎缩。

布鲁斯能感觉到他在呼吸。

“甚至感觉不到我的脸，”克拉克承认道，他从下往上眯着眼睛看布鲁斯，然后突然露出一个歪着的微笑。害羞的，布鲁斯从他上下颠倒的眉毛的角度评估了一下。这才是准确的词。

(“印象深刻”则有些——言过其实。)

“那么，肯特先生，”阿尔弗雷德在某个很远的地方说，“也许一点点帮助不会出错？”

克拉克在布鲁斯怀里放松下来，哈哈大笑；布鲁斯盲目而无助地等待它结束。“可能吧，”克拉克承认了，声音里充满笑意，然后——

离布鲁斯两英尺远的那位母亲也对他摇摇头，大笑起来。布鲁斯清了清嗓子，把手从克拉克的胳膊上移开，希望肯特太太看的是克拉克，而不是布鲁斯的脸。这种……这种感情即使不在她面前出现也是不可原谅的。

“亲爱的，这不是你能决定的，”肯特太太亲切而坚定地说。“据我所知，这是我的房子。而我要说不。”她补充道，抬头看了看布鲁斯的眼睛，“我还是不想要你的任何——”她挥了挥手。“扫描仪或其他东西，不管你计划了什么——”

“肯特太太，”布鲁斯努力尝试。

“如果你想确定我们不会出什么事，”肯特太太无情地对他说，“那就留下吧。别告诉我你要开会，这是感恩节的周末。”

“肯特太太，我——”

“我很乐意处理哥谭发生的任何事，先生。”阿尔弗雷德低声说。那一点帮助也没有。

但布鲁斯无法否认他内心深处的某种东西，听到之后安定了下来。他不可能同意留他的城市不设防；但是他也要为肯特夫人的安全负责，而且——

还有克拉克。

（布鲁斯本来能守护的应该只有他的尸体。但是他还活着，而且仍然需要布鲁斯的帮助，他笨手笨脚，麻木无力，到处跌倒，几乎完全不能看顾自己。蝙蝠侠一旦认定一项行动——

“谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德，”布鲁斯大声说，然后对肯特太太说，“我睡沙发吧。”

除了方便肯特夫人的安排外，睡在一楼的沙发上还使布鲁斯处在最靠近门口的位置。他睡地很浅，间隔规律的时间叫醒自己；但阿尔弗雷德开车离开后，周围就没有发生其他扰动了——至少房子附近没有。布鲁斯不得不把检查房子四周警戒线的工作留到以后。

尽管找到任何有意义的东西的可能性并不大：整晚都在下雪。即使在四周打探消息的人粗心到留下脚印，那些脚印也会被大雪掩埋。

但是布鲁斯有责任。蝙蝠侠承诺过。

（他每隔一段时间就会醒来，因为他有责任在身。但是——

但是他也会在其他时刻醒来：缓慢地，在柔和的黑暗中；在他的手机两次定时嗡鸣之间的空隙里，那静谧如此细腻，他可以想象自己几乎听到了一片片雪花落在门廊旁、屋顶上，落在广阔的平野里。他想自己几乎能听到克拉克的呼吸，在一层楼之上——他躺在自己幼时的床上，在那个布鲁斯触摸过每一寸的房间里，而克拉克甚至不知道这一点——又或者他其实知道？他能分辨出布鲁斯的手曾抚过的地方吗？他介意吗？或者——

布鲁斯也会在其他时刻醒来。然后他闭上眼睛，呼出一口气，让自己继续入睡。）

克拉克早上做的第一件事是从楼梯上摔下来。他做的第二件事是试图把布鲁斯从他身边推开——他比刚从坟墓里出来的时候要强壮一些了，布鲁斯心想。但还不足以撼动布鲁斯。

“我很好——”

“很有可能，”布鲁斯表示同意，然后继续用冷静的手指抚摸过克拉克的肋骨，以及手掌和胳膊上的每一根骨头。“但你还没有完全恢复知觉，是吗? ”

“没，”克拉克让自己承认。他的语气仍然有点生气，但是今天他有精力一直睁着眼睛：他看起来比之前要有意识了。头脑清醒。

“如果你摔折了什么地方，”布鲁斯说，“你不会感觉到。”

这种情况不太可能。布鲁斯记得他轻轻扫过克拉克的手，上面是雪而不是血，如果克拉克仍然可以被楼梯之类的东西伤害，他的手指把自己从棺材里弄出来就不可能不付出高昂的代价。

但是布鲁斯——

有责任。

“你没事，”检查完毕后，他同意道。然后他抬起头，克拉克看回他。他的眼睛又眯起来了，布鲁斯想——只是表情并不十分怀疑。他的下巴和眉毛没有以前那么紧绷了。他盯着布鲁斯，看起来很......谨慎。但也有点好奇。

(好像关于布鲁斯，他还没有了解到他需要知道的一切；好像这对他很重要一样，他还能发现什么呢？在布鲁斯对他做了那些事之后——)

布鲁斯清了清嗓子，把克拉克的胳膊搭在他的肩膀上，然后小心翼翼地把超人从他母亲家的地板上抬起来。

“早就告诉过你了，”克拉克后知后觉地说，但没有把自己的胳膊收回来。

肯特太太已经起床做饭了——她听到克拉克摔倒后立刻走出厨房，但当看到克拉克和布鲁斯已经站起来能走动时，她转而微笑着招呼他们到餐桌旁。

早饭后，布鲁斯瞥了一眼窗外，主动提出要帮肯特太太铲雪：外面的雪堆得相当惊人，从车道的情况来看，要么镇上的铲雪机没有来过，要么——

“哦，该死，”肯特太太打断自己的话，“我甚至都还没把犁放到卡车上。本来上周就打算做的，但我就是抽不出时间。我们得先铲出一条通往谷仓的小路——你得戴上手套，布鲁斯，等一下——”

她向前门边上的壁橱走去，布鲁斯放弃了自己的想法，认为那些粗糙的手工编织的东西是他无法拒绝的——他会戴上是因为肯特夫人要求他戴上，他是否愿意，他是否本来就要戴上，这些都会安全地被视为无关因素。他对着自己微微摇了摇脑袋，然后他抬起头——

克拉克又在看着他了。带着同样的奇怪表情，权衡着评估。“她说了‘该死’ ，”克拉克顿了一下说道。

布鲁斯扬起眉毛。

“她不会在陌生人面前说脏话，”克拉克解释道，“至少不会不道歉。”

布鲁斯几乎觉得被抓了个现行，尽管根本没有什么好被抓住的——但是这时肯特夫人笑着回来了，手里拿着一双厚厚的手套，绿白相间，带有雪花图案；给了布鲁斯一个不回复的理由。

实际上铲雪时克拉克帮不上什么忙。但是现在暴风雪已经过去了，屋外阳光明媚；尽管他一直告诉肯特太太自己感觉不到寒冷，她还是把克拉克裹在毯子里，让他坐在日光下的门廊。克拉克说得跟真的一样，布鲁斯想，他试图让肯特夫人相信没有必要担心他。但是他一走到门廊下阳光照射的范围内，就立刻仰起头，闭上眼睛，坐在那儿像喝水一样吸收着太阳光——

“布鲁斯? ”

布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，肯特太太拿出一把铲子，正在等着他——他拿起铲子，试图想出该从哪里开始。

他们很快就清出了一条通往谷仓的小路。肯特太太把犁卸下来，挂在小卡车的前面，然后清理车道；布鲁斯把两个门廊都铲完了，给房子周围清出了一条路。谷仓里还有一把铲屋顶的耙子——大部分的雪可能晚一点就会自己从房顶上滑下来。但既然布鲁斯在这里，他不如一起代劳了。

克拉克的目光至少有一半是盯着他的。如果他仍然对蝙蝠侠照顾他的母亲有意见的话——即使蝙蝠侠戴着这样的手套——那么该由他自己说出来；布鲁斯没有问。他又铲又刮，敲下了一把小冰柱，假装他感觉不到克拉克试图只用眼神接触就把他打穿一个洞。

等到肯特太太清理完农场那条又长又宽的车道时，布鲁斯已经把能想到的一切都处理好了。他几乎希望自己可以咨询阿尔弗雷德；他可以应付车辆维护，但家务既不是布鲁斯·韦恩也不是蝙蝠侠的专长。当肯特太太倒车，准备最后再来一次时，她从卡车上向布鲁斯挥手，大声喊他坐下，她很快就好，然后——

然后他就不能再忽视克拉克了。

克拉克用同样不屈不挠的目光坚定地看着他走过来；他开始扯身上的毯子，想让它松开些。看到他穿着T恤和运动裤坐在那儿，让布鲁斯几乎想要代替他发抖。但即使是他没有全身麻木的时候，布鲁斯猜测，他大概也感觉不到寒冷。

“好些了吗？”布鲁斯问，他的下巴抬起来指向挂在他们头顶上的太阳。

克拉克用那种有些搞笑的锐利眼神看了他一会儿，然后移开目光。“我不知道，”克拉克说。他低头看着自己的手，然后把手指叠起来揉搓。“麻木感正在消退，而且这——这可能不疼？但它感觉像——”他摸索想找一个词。“静电？”

当然了。他可能不熟悉这种感觉；他肯定听过这个词，但从来没有机会亲身体会它指的是什么意思。“针扎的刺痛感，”布鲁斯告诉他。

“哈，”克拉克说着，又把手指揉在一起。“真怪。”他的眼睛一直没有离开自己的手，“所以，事情是这样的，我以为我已经了解你了。”

“哦？”

“没错。我在筹款会之前就听说过你，韦恩先生。而你——”克拉克短暂地抬头看了他一眼，蓝眼睛直击人心，然后摇了摇头。“你就是大家一直说你是的那种人。然后我听到了你耳机里的声音，看到你在卢瑟的服务器周围闲逛，之后——当我再见到蝙蝠侠时，那并不难猜到。

“那甚至还挺说得通的。一开始你是个，呃，沉迷声色的酒鬼——”

“我更喜欢‘耽于享乐’，”布鲁斯低声说，眯起眼向上看着太阳，“或者‘浪子’。”

“——然后你就变成了某种对自己之外的任何人都暴力冷漠的沉迷声色的酒鬼，”克拉克未受打断地说完。“我承认你在最后赢得了几分，就像那样救了妈妈。不管你想杀我的目的是什么，都和让那东西把大都会夷为平地不一样，重要的时候你明白这些。你挺身而出。

“我心想，好吧，蝙蝠侠是个混蛋——”

布鲁斯吓得咳嗽起来——不知怎么的，这不是他想象中超人会说的话。

“但我可以应付这个。他有一定的洞察力。他可以被说服世界上还有比我更糟糕的东西。也许吧。然后我——醒来，而你——”

“还在试图杀死你，”布鲁斯补充道，因为尽管他没有，但他明白那看起来一定是什么样子——明白克拉克肯定是怎么想的，躺在墓地里，不知道自从上一次蝙蝠侠在黑暗中站在他上方后，时间过去了多久，他改变了多少。

克拉克沉默地看了他一会儿。“你必须明白，”他平静地说，“它说得通。而现在你——你在我家，妈妈叫你的教名。我看到了冰箱里的剩菜。昨天是感恩节，对吗？妈妈说她邀请了你。她让你来过感恩节。

“你戴上那双糟糕的、让人发痒的手套，铲走走廊上的雪，你——”克拉克无助地打着手势。布鲁斯看见他的耳尖变成了粉红色，但那应该不可能是晒伤，对吗？也许这只是他血液循环状况改善的一个信号。“你检查确保我从楼梯上掉下来没有摔断肋骨，尽管就算骨折了，它大概也会在五秒钟内痊愈。我以为我已经了解你了，”他重复道，“但我不知道那怎么能是同一个人。我不知道——我不明白这怎么会是同一个人。”

布鲁斯看向别处。克拉克不太可能因此而责备他——他现在对布鲁斯的评价已经不能再低了。“我不是，”他听到自己说。

他让自己迅速地抬头一瞥，刚好看到克拉克皱起的眉头。“你——”

“我不再是原来的我了，”布鲁斯这样说。

（这样说——这样希望。这样祈祷。）

（这样说——这样撒谎。）

然后肯特太太关掉卡车，走出来，砰地关上车门，叫道，“你真的不是必须要做这些，布鲁斯，”布鲁斯转过身来对她微笑；他没有，没有回头看克拉克，不管他脸上是什么表情。

克拉克是否相信他并不重要。克拉克还活着，而且将继续活下去；其他情况都是不可接受的。这意味着布鲁斯会有全世界所有的机会尽可能说清楚他是真心的。

除此之外，没什么大不了的。克拉克已经认定蝙蝠侠有一些有意义的功用: 就像那样救了妈妈。如果他永远不会找到任何理由走近些去观察其他方面，如果他永远没有看到潜藏其下的那些东西——那都无关紧要。他们永远不会——

克拉克在门廊上的谈话结束后平静了下来。接下来的一天里，他的眼睛仍然跟着布鲁斯，但是变得没有那么好战了；他不再指责布鲁斯一些让人不快的事情。

但他仍然让人感到挫败，仍然很固执——他试图假装没有被永不停歇的刺痛困扰；明明除了亲眼去看的话连他的脚在哪儿都感觉不到，还非要试图自己上下楼梯。他不再瞪着人看了，但他似乎毫不留情地用微笑来替代怒视，对着肯特夫人，甚至对着布鲁斯不停地笑。他整天除了那件T恤和运动裤什么都不穿，明亮的蓝眼睛，脸上还有酒窝; 现在他没有溜走，不再保持距离，他开始不停触摸布鲁斯——

他让一切变得很棘手。这就是问题所在。他让一切都变得棘手，所以当这个周末终于结束的时候，布鲁斯会感到很庆幸。

(“你之前在我房间里，是吗？”晚饭后，克拉克问他。晚饭是用感恩节剩下的食物做成的，当克拉克看到剩下的意大利面时，他对他的母亲露出了一个柔软而悲伤的微笑。

布鲁斯眼神接触，表情看不出喜怒。

“那还不错，”克拉克补充说，“只是现在我的情况好多了，我可以——那闻起来像——”然后他脖子缩了一下，看向别处，又说，“那不算糟。我只是——”

“是的，”布鲁斯说，饶过了他。“我帮助你母亲清理。我们一起翻过你的东西。当时我们没有料到——”

“不，”克拉克打断他，“那不是——我告诉你了，没关系的。”他犹豫了一下，然后温和地补充道，“我很高兴有人陪着她。”

那之后的沉默持续了很长时间，几乎让人感到尴尬，然后——

“不那么高兴的是，”克拉克承认，“她可能也给你看了相册。”

他等着布鲁斯接过话题，但布鲁斯保持沉默，只有当克拉克抬头扬起眉毛的时候，布鲁斯才面无表情，语调平淡地说，“你高中时的发型很了不起。”

"哦，天哪，"克拉克说,"我就知道。"然后他仰起头，大笑起来。这——这让人眩目，难以忍受，天翻地覆，但布鲁斯没有让自己把目光移开。)

布鲁斯让自己适应了一个稍微宽容一点的睡眠时间表：任何人如果指望克拉克身体虚弱能让他们的事情变得容易一些，都应该已经做出了尝试，而任何人如果想要在克拉克恢复全部能力的情况下，带着某些针对超人的设备来找他，都更有可能会等到布鲁斯离开。

（沿着地界线布置所有方向的传感器，布鲁斯已经决定就是这个了。离房子不算近，不会使肯特太太困扰——这是一个合理妥协后的折衷办法。）

但是即使他允许自己多睡一会儿，克拉克仍然无法偷偷靠近突袭他。

他在两次呼吸的间隙醒了过来，有那么一瞬间，他脑海中只剩下一种尖锐而肤浅的清晰认知：他能意识到自己的每一寸皮肤，意识到客厅一侧有片高高的黑影，离楼梯近得过分了（离肯特太太，离克拉克），意识到咖啡桌，他甚至可以从这个位置用脚踝碰到那张桌子，在那个高大的黑影再进一步之前把它踢倒，将咖啡桌盖到黑影身上。

然后整个场景突然重写了一遍，布鲁斯叹了口气，瞬间放松靠回沙发上。那个黑影正朝着错误的方向移动，并不是有人偷偷溜了进来。“克拉克，你在干什么? ”

“嘿，布鲁斯，”克拉克低声说，然后他沉思片刻，“谢谢你没有对着我翻咖啡桌。”

布鲁斯清了清嗓子，把钩在桌腿上的脚踝移开。“我的荣幸。请回到床上去。”不管克拉克认为自己在做什么——不管是随着他的超级听力逐渐归来，他在房子的某个角落听到了什么声音；还是他单纯认为现在是散步的好时机——他都应该回去好好休息。如果有重要的事，布鲁斯会处理的。

“但是我想和你谈谈，”克拉克说。

布鲁斯在黑暗中眨着眼睛。

克拉克显然把他的沉默当作了一种许可。“我之前并不是想让你为难或者怎么样，”他补充道。“我只是——你曾想要杀了我。”

他听起来甚至都不生气，只是困惑，有点不开心。布鲁斯没有阻碍这些话落地，他在寂静中僵硬起来，然后说，“是的。”

"而现在，"克拉克说，"你是我妈妈的朋友？" 黑暗中的某个地方，有什么东西移动着表达他的难以置信——也许是双手。 "别误会，我相信妈妈的判断。 但这意味着在我死后，有什么改变了。" 经过短暂的犹豫后，"你说你不是同一个人。 我只是想知道为什么。我想弄明白。"

布鲁斯花了一点时间才明白克拉克的要求；他明白之后几乎大笑出声。克拉克认为是别的什么——布鲁斯或者蝙蝠侠身上发生了一些他不知道，也无法知道的事。当他在地下安眠之时。

他没有意识到改变了布鲁斯的正是他本人。

“我想‘我顿悟了’不够解释这个问题？”布鲁斯转而挤出这句话，他的语气更像是韦恩。

克拉克叹了一口气。“就是这样，”他说，“毫无征兆。”

“我受到了启发，”布鲁斯承认道，然后做了个鬼脸。他说话的方式听起来太轻浮了。就像个笑话——仿佛它没有改写他，仿佛它没有改变他最深层的信念。从根本上来说，蝙蝠侠源于恐惧：源于逃脱恐惧的欲望，并通过成为恐惧来实现它。使用它，把恐惧——这世界上最简单的情感之一——变成一个工具。

在布鲁斯心底，克拉克过去做出的那些决定其实仍然同样简单。但过去的布鲁斯总是倾向于把简单的东西看得太深奥。

“启发，”克拉克重复道。

也许是因为黑暗; 也许是因为知道克拉克已经不确定该怎么看布鲁斯了，他不会察觉到这令人瞠目结舌的弱点——也许能察觉但不会明白他看到的意味着什么。不管是什么原因，布鲁斯发现他可以让自己站起来，绕着咖啡桌走向他明知是克拉克的影子。

“韦恩先生——”

当布鲁斯的手放在他的脖子后面时，克拉克突然停下来，紧紧地吸了一口气。即使在黑暗中，布鲁斯也丝毫没有犯错，他太过清楚克拉克的身高和体型，以及他占据的空间；这本身就是他的自白。

他们只有那一处相触。然后布鲁斯靠近克拉克，把前额贴上克拉克的——克拉克吞咽了一下，布鲁斯能听到，他摇摇晃晃地伸手抓住布鲁斯的手腕。现在是三处了。“布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯闭上眼睛，压上去——

(只用了一点点指尖。布鲁斯和一具尸体，隔着六英尺深的泥土。)

“不应该是你，”他说，声音很低。但当然没关系，这次克拉克就在这里。这次克拉克可以听到。“克拉克，如果有人不得不去那么做，那也不应该是你。”

然后他抽身离开。他之前把外套落在了沙发扶手上，就这一次肯特太太没有找到它，没有把它收拢到门旁的壁橱里；他抓起外套，把它挂在一只胳膊上。

“布鲁斯，等等，你在——”

“我本来想检查你母亲家附近的地界线，看看有没有什么可疑的迹象。”布鲁斯轻松地说，“既然我已经起来了，不妨现在就做吧。别担心，肯特先生，我会准时回来吃早饭的。”

到目前为止，如果克拉克愿意的话，他应该有能力追上来——他的状态没有在刺痛下倒退，他可以走过两英尺而不会摔倒。

但是他没有，他也没有应该这么做的理由。布鲁斯想，出门踩上雪地。

早餐很好。布鲁斯表现得很正常。克拉克又在看着他，但是昨天他也是这么做的。肯特太太什么都没注意到。

“我得把犁重新挂起来，”她一边说一边拿起他们的餐盘，“昨天我还没铲到后面那块地的路上。”

“当然，”布鲁斯说，因为如果他能走出这栋房子，离开克拉克哪怕只有五分钟——

“我会帮忙的，”克拉克说。

布鲁斯隔着桌子看向他的眼睛: 只对视了一瞬间，但即使这样也足以告诉他，克拉克完全清楚自己在做什么。

肯特太太的犁有两部分，而不是一整套。昨天他们把犁架装好后，她把它留在了卡车上；只有犁刃本身需要重新装上。如果只有布鲁斯一个人，肯特太太或许不得不倒车好几次，以调整卡车的位置——这比移动刀片要容易，因为刀片的重量接近半吨。但是现在还有克拉克在——

有克拉克在，布鲁斯就几乎没有必要了。

但现实倒也不尽然。

克拉克比之前好多了。在肯特太太的敦促下，他在早餐时承认四肢还有点刺痛，但似乎仅此而已。他的力气渐渐恢复了：当他刚从地里出来的时候，他还没有布鲁斯强壮，但是现在他可以把犁刃从地上举起来——只要专心一些。

那很奇怪，看到超人努力扭动五官做鬼脸，尽管幅度很小。虽然克拉克能举起犁刃，但这并不意味着他能看到自己的表情。

“也许，呃，往左边一点，妈妈？或者——”

一阵刺耳的叮当响回答了克拉克他的指令是否正确，布鲁斯惊讶地看到他畏缩了一下；不过话又说回来，如果他的手一直在刺痛，那么这种剧烈振动对他的神经来说一定是种折磨。

“对不起，亲爱的，”肯特太太坐在驾驶座上，在卡车的咆哮声中喊道。“这是不是意味着是时候试试我的另一个左边了？”

“等等，”布鲁斯告诉她，然后——

他几乎没有思考就去做了。跑到车道上，滑到犁刃下方变成了再简单不过的事，让他得以自己确定位置。他把一只手放在一个固定装置上，另一只手不假思索地搭在克拉克的手上。“这里，”他说，没有特别努力喊出来，因为克拉克无论如何都能听到他的声音。

天气很冷，布鲁斯的气息在他面前结雾，金属制成的犁头冷得几乎要烧起来。但是克拉克的手指是温暖的。

“好了吗”肯特太太叫道。

布鲁斯清了清嗓子，拉过克拉克的手，直到固定装置的插槽被正确插入；把螺栓滑回去只需要一会儿功夫。“好了，”布鲁斯回答，然后肯特太太小心地后退，犁刃轻松地越过布鲁斯头顶，带着划痕的钢铁被蔚蓝的天空所取代，然后——

然后克拉克瞪大眼睛盯着布鲁斯。“我可能会松手的，”他说。卡车的噪音突然消失后，四周变得很安静。

他说的没错，布鲁斯想。但是布鲁斯之前完全没有想到要担心。

“你不会的，”布鲁斯说。

克拉克没有笑，也没有把它当成笑话。他们保持着这个姿势，那一刻感觉像是永恒。布鲁斯躺在地上，克拉克跪在他身边，低头看他，嘴巴微微分开；布鲁斯的手掌贴在克拉克手上的部分仍然很温暖——

“看上去不错！”肯特太太在车道对面大喊，一边竖起大拇指，一边爬回卡车；布鲁斯从克拉克身边翻起来，站在积雪的地面上向她挥手致意。

(天啊，他只有一线之隔就要——

——没什么好想的，肯特太太就在那儿。天啊。在她为他做了那么多之后，让他进入她的家，和他分享她儿子的生活，邀请他过感恩节，信任他；在克拉克做了那么多之后，仅仅是因为他接受了布鲁斯或许已经改变的可能性——而这就是布鲁斯想要回报他们的方式？用他对超人曾有过的第二糟糕的冲动？

上帝啊。)

当天下午，克拉克把他困在了谷仓里。这说明，一部分的布鲁斯仍然在思考。这只是说明克拉克不会让他轻易逍遥法外——克拉克要让他面对这一切。

其余的布鲁斯更关心的事实则是，克拉克非常刻意地锁上了他身后谷仓的门。鉴于布鲁斯目前的自控状态，和克拉克关在一个封闭的空间里绝对不是个好主意。

“所以，你总是让人捉摸不清，对吧？”

“我想我不明白你的意思，肯特先生，”布鲁斯说。

克拉克盯着他看了很长一会儿，目光锐利。“行吧，”他差不多是自言自语地说。“我和妈妈谈过了，布鲁斯。她——”他停下来，摇了摇头，脸上闪过一丝微笑。“她说了很多关于你的事。”

布鲁斯做了个鬼脸。无疑是好话；肯特太太对他一如既往地太慷慨了。

克拉克继续说道，“我想我能更理解你了，或者——我开始理解你了。”

“肯特先生——”

“叫我克拉克吧。”

布鲁斯清了清嗓子。“肯特先生，”他故意地、直白而粗鲁地说，但还是没用。

克拉克眯着眼睛看他，往谷仓里面走了几步。“好吧，随便吧，叫我肯特先生，”他说。“叫我黛西·杜克，如果你想要的话。”他犹豫了一下，然后又开口。“我一直认为那很可惜，你知道的。”

“哦？”布鲁斯挤出一句，语调是伪装过后合理程度的漫不经心。

“关于蝙蝠侠，”克拉克说。“关于他的所作所为。关于布鲁斯·韦恩，我可以看出你并不像你试图让我认为的那样愚蠢。然后你就成了——你就成了蝙蝠侠，你确实想明白了这一切，知道如果你努力的话，你可以做自己想做的事，可你要做的偏偏是那些错误的事。你又那么——”他的耳尖又变红了，布鲁斯遥遥地注意到。那就不是因为太阳了。“你不是必须那样粗暴行事。我看得出来。

“但是你不想被说服。又或者是当时时间不够。所以——”克拉克有点无助地耸了耸肩，回荡着过去的不快。“那很可惜。”

“我明白了，肯特先生。如果这就是全部——”

“不，”克拉克冷静地说，走近了一点。“现在我回来了，你又出现在这，你——”

他停下来，又摇了摇头，犹豫地用舌头舔着嘴唇; 布鲁斯后知后觉地让自己把目光移开。

“我见过你最坏的一面，”克拉克最后平静地说。”我见过那些——糟糕的东西，丑陋的东西。当你想的时候，你能变得多么残忍。”

布鲁斯闭上眼睛，没有争辩。

“在我死去之前，这就是我能看到的一切。但是现在我还看到了其他的东西。我看到你——穿着西装去堪萨斯过感恩节，用我的旧手套帮妈妈把前面的路铲干净，还有——”

“就这些？”布鲁斯忍不住说——投入这场谈话是个错误，把克拉克现在说的任何话当作是有根据的什么东西都是错误的；但是——“我试图杀了你，而你认为你可以平衡这一切，就用——”

“没错，尽管来吧，蝙蝠侠，”克拉克说，“告诉我更多关于我的不成比例的分寸感。”

他在微笑，布鲁斯看到了。他微笑着，而且位置比布鲁斯此前意识到的还要近；再近一步他就触手可及了——

克拉克迈出了那一步，然后伸出手。布鲁斯想要对等地后退一步，但那只让他撞上了被防水布盖住的拖拉机。

“知道最坏的一面是不够的，”克拉克说。“我想了解剩余的你。那部分把小镇公墓塞满了军用级运动传感器，只是为了监视我的你；还有那部分帮助妈妈清理我的房间，只是因为她这样请求的你。那部分——”这一次不容错认的红潮漫延上了克拉克的喉咙；他那双大大的眼睛，他停下来咬住嘴唇的样子。“——半夜靠在我身上的你。”克拉克低声说完，举起一只手，滑过布鲁斯的肩膀，擦过布鲁斯的脖子后面，就像布鲁斯曾对他做的那样。“上帝啊——我知道你不是那个意思，但当时我就在那里，刚开始想也许我想要和你好好相处，然后你就那样抚摸我，之后我回到那个闻起来像是你的房间——”

他像布鲁斯一样靠了过来，但不是为了把前额贴在布鲁斯的额头上。

其他任何事情布鲁斯都可以反击；都可以置之一旁，先恢复一段适当的距离。但是一个吻——甚至不是偷来的，甚至不是布鲁斯和他那无望而贪婪的渴望用其他方式得来的不属于他的东西；现在克拉克找到了他，把他推到拖拉机上，然后直接——

布鲁斯吻了回去。他怎么能不回吻他呢？他一直以来有所保留的一切都在顷刻间冲破枷锁。他狂热地、绝望地吻了回去，用一只胳膊环住克拉克的脖子，想要把他固定在原地。好像仅凭这样就能达成目的似的，布鲁斯遥遥想着。好像哪怕是布鲁斯最疯狂的努力有一丝一毫的机会能阻止克拉克离开。

(克拉克死的那天，他无能为力。布鲁斯离得太远了，什么该死的事都做不了。

除了袖手旁观。)

但不知怎么的，那确实起作用了，因为克拉克没有抽身离开。他可以，但他没有：他在布鲁斯的唇齿间惊呼了一声，放在布鲁斯颈后的手掌收紧；然后他靠过来，把布鲁斯往后推，空闲的手放在布鲁斯的后背上。他的一缕小卷发缠住了布鲁斯的指节——

(正如他将一只手插入超人头发之时，指节压在他喉咙的曲线里，迫使他在黑暗中跪下——)

布鲁斯猛地抽动一下。除了拖拉机的另一面他已经无路可退——或者说看上去无处可去，只不过即使是最微弱的抵抗也会让克拉克立刻举起双手，睁大眼睛后退半步。“对不起，”他小心翼翼地说，“对不起，我是不是——？”

布鲁斯情不自禁看着他的嘴唇。

“没有，”布鲁斯说，“没有，当然没有。”他闭上眼睛，“我得走了。”

“什么？”

“我得走了，”布鲁斯又说了一遍，这次听起来好多了，更加真实——足以让他言行一致，从克拉克的胳膊下面钻出去，走向谷仓的门。

这一次克拉克追上了他。

布鲁斯认为这并不奇怪，克拉克很有礼貌：他没有用超级速度把布鲁斯拦下来。

“布鲁斯，等一下——至少告诉我怎么了——”

“你可以举起一台扫雪机，”布鲁斯说，重重地走上台阶，猛地拉开农舍的后门。“你显然已经恢复得很好，可以照顾自己。我也不用再给你的母亲添麻烦了。”

“什么? 你才没有给妈妈添麻烦，布鲁斯，你——”

布鲁斯的大衣不在客厅里，肯特太太又把它收起来了。他的手机还放在咖啡桌上——他早些时候给阿尔弗雷德打过电话要情况报告，阿尔弗雷德及时回复了报告，然后毫不委婉地暗示布鲁斯应该让他清静一下，享受自己的假期。

(布鲁斯知道哥谭没有发生什么需要他关注的事情，但这不是重点。)

他俯身抓起手机，粗暴地扯开衣橱门，拿起他的外套和围巾，完全是故意不去听克拉克在不到一米外大声对他说的任何话——直到布鲁斯打开前门，发现肯特夫人刚刚犁地回来，正走上台阶。她听到开门的声音抬起头，克拉克的声音从门后传来；她的目光与布鲁斯的目光相遇的那一刻，布鲁斯突然清晰地听见克拉克那句：“你也吻回我了，布鲁斯。你不能就这样做完然后跑掉！”

克拉克说完后，有那么一会儿，没有一个人动。布鲁斯强迫自己不要躲开肯特太太震惊的表情——这是最微不足道、最愚蠢的事：亲吻与回吻。肯特太太是成年人，而且是个非常熟悉那些广为流传的布鲁斯·韦恩所作所为的故事的成年人。与氪石长矛相比，这仅仅代表了最轻微的逾越。

然而——

这仍然是逾越和侵犯。布鲁斯甚至不止这样想，他能感觉到，那程度如此深刻，以至于他无法控制自己脸上因为强烈的羞耻感而升起的热度。肯特太太邀请他到这里来，不仅自己信任他，还把她的儿子也托付给了他。而布鲁斯把这种亲密关系变成了——他用它来——

“对不起，”他告诉肯特太太，“我——”然后他想不出还能说什么。没有其他可说的，没有任何正当的借口。

肯特太太的眉毛扬起来，但几乎没有皱眉的样子。“布鲁斯，”她小心翼翼地说。

他应该留下来听完——站在那里，听听她要对他说什么，弄清楚她知道了什么。但是他突然感到一阵寒意，他发现自己做不到。他不能。

他从她身边纵身一跃，朝车道走去。布鲁斯已经走了一半，他到车道中间时才从什么遥远的地方突然想起来，阿尔弗雷德离开的时候把车一起开走了。肯特太太当时笑着提出明天由她开车送布鲁斯回机场——

“布鲁斯，”克拉克说，他的位置比布鲁斯预想的要近得多——他怎么总能离这么近？——然后一只温暖的手紧紧握住布鲁斯的手腕。

他停下脚步，没有回头，但是克拉克没有逼他。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克又说，“没关系的，你没有做错什么。”

布鲁斯吐出了一阵几乎是笑声的东西。

“好吧，这一次，”克拉克表示同意，他小心翼翼的语气中带有一丝幽默。“这一次你没有做错什么，”然后那幽默换成了真诚，“是我先吻了你。”

“我不应该——”布鲁斯说，然后他的声音又背叛了他，在他眼皮底下消音了。

“你不应该什么？”克拉克停顿了一下问道，“回吻我？你想亲我，不是吗? ”

好像这能作为借口一样——好像这不恰恰正是问题所在。布鲁斯确实想要这么做，而这正是他不应该放纵自己的原因。

"我不应该，"布鲁斯又说了一遍，这次它本身就是一句完整的话。 "我来这里是因为——你需要帮助。 你母亲邀请我留下来不是为了让我借此——"

“布鲁斯，妈妈邀请你留下来不是因为我们需要帮助，”克拉克说。“她邀请你留下是因为她希望你在这里。”他轻轻拉了拉布鲁斯的手腕，然后布鲁斯终于转过身来：克拉克的脸上满是担忧、谨慎——和困惑。他还是不明白。

“我知道，”布鲁斯对他解释，声音非常低。“我知道。那是——”他低下头，把目光移开，但是没有停下“那也是我可能会失去的东西。”

“那是你可能——”克拉克跟着说，然后骤然停下。

有那么一会儿只有寂静。

然后克拉克把手放在布鲁斯的手腕上——绕过他的掌根，然后穿过手掌，紧紧握住。“布鲁斯，”克拉克说。“你不可能失去它。你不会失去它。”

“我试图杀死你，”布鲁斯提醒他，因为不知怎么的他似乎已经忘记了。”我试图杀了你，然后我——”

“怎么？和我在谷仓里亲热？”克拉克摇摇头。“你认为妈妈会原谅你其中之一，但是原谅另一项却是遥不可及的奢望？布鲁斯，我妈妈不会在乎这个的。我妈妈根本不在意这个，她——”他停下来，哼了一声，大声笑起来。“听着，冒着把你吓坏的风险，她才是那个必须要和我详细解释基本性知识的人，为了让我不要因为自己太——呃，与众不同而感到恐慌。”

布鲁斯看着他。克拉克在微笑，表情里没有明显的阴翳。但布鲁斯仍然感到一阵疼痛，想想看：十几岁的克拉克，住在堪萨斯中部，为他想要触碰他人的方式而害怕，为那些让他在半夜里又热又喘的东西而害怕，那些外星冲动从不曾有人能理解。

“她只是希望我快乐，”克拉克说，他埋着头，手指在布鲁斯的指间滑动。

他这么说是因为这是——相关事实，因为——

因为他觉得布鲁斯可能会让他快乐。

“和我一起回家吧，”克拉克说。

布鲁斯吞咽了一下，看着克拉克。他在严寒中看起来很完美：眼睛比冬日的天空还要蓝一点，卷曲的头发在清冷的阳光下闪闪发光，嘴唇——

嘴唇红红的，因为布鲁斯花了一分多钟亲吻它。

“和我一起回家吧，”克拉克说，然后布鲁斯与他一起回家。

肯特太太正在桌边等着他们——她努力让自己看上去不像在等他们，布鲁斯想，她太体贴了。

克拉克清了清嗓子，转移了一下重心，然后伸手接过布鲁斯的外套和围巾。“所以，”他把两件东西都挂回前面的衣橱，回过头来说，“我猜你听到了一些对吧？”

“一部分，”肯特太太同意了，然后她向后靠在椅子上，交叉双臂。“我只是想知道为什么总是谷仓，克拉克。好像你还在上高中一样。”

“妈妈！”克拉克说，但他并不是——布鲁斯想，并不是真的感到尴尬，因为他随后就轻松地笑了起来。

“好啦，好啦，这里又不是校长办公室，”肯特太太挥着手说。“只是谈谈话。过来吧，”她补充道，“坐下吧。”

布鲁斯向前走去，拉出一把椅子，但是他没有办法坐下来。他宁愿是校长办公室——他宁愿是韦恩集团的董事局会议，或者哥谭半夜的某条阴森小巷。

(那样风险会少一些。)

“肯特太太——”

肯特太太把手伸到桌子对面，包在布鲁斯仍然紧紧握住椅背的手上。“布鲁斯，”她说。“我不是想越界，我也不想让你做任何会令你不舒服的事。但是我确实想问——”

她犹豫了一下。

“什么都行，”布鲁斯说，尽管她肯定已经知道了。

肯特太太看着他，歪着头说: “叫我玛莎吧。”

布鲁斯缓缓地吸了一口气，吐了出来；接着再次深呼吸，然后下定决心，“玛莎。”

肯特太太——玛莎——捏了捏他的手，微笑着。“我确实希望克拉克快乐，”她告诉他。“但这不是我唯一在乎的事情。布鲁斯——我也希望你快乐. ”

布鲁斯看着她。房间里阳光明媚，门外的雪透过窗户闪闪发亮。这栋房子里总是这么温暖。阿尔弗雷德在哥谭，而且一切都好。肯特太太也很好，安全且安逸。克拉克还活着，站在布鲁斯身边，并且仍然，仍然握着布鲁斯的手。

“我是快乐的，”布鲁斯说，然后发现自己也回以微笑。

END


End file.
